The progression and significance of naturally acquired toxoplasmosis within the closed animal populations of the Veterinary Medical Research Institute is being evaluated by clinical observation, serology, and parasite isolation. Periodic serologic examinations of Veterinary Medical Research Institute personnel are also being carried out to determine sero-conversions and possible relationships to animal contact. Studies on the wildlife population of the area are being made to determine prevalence and significance of the disease and possible relationships of the disease between wildlife and domestic animals.